You and I
by Laael
Summary: Les Diru vont en vacances chez Yoshiki à L.A ! Le seul problème : Shinya est le seul qui ne semble pas être heureux... Et quand Yoshiki s'en aperçoit, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui plaise... X Japan Dir en Grey Chapitres 2 & 3 postés !
1. Chapter 1

Titre :You and I

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Shinya x Yoshiki – Kaoru x Toshiya – Die x Kyô – Yoshiki x OCF

Note :

Résumé : Les Diru vont en vacances chez Yoshiki à L.A ! Le seul problème : Shinya est le seul qui ne semble pas être heureux... Et quand Yoshiki s'en aperçoit, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui plaise...

**Chapitre Un :** Why do you hate me so much ?

Shinya stressait, se tordant les mains dans tout les sens. Il savait que faire ça, c'était mal, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, il déstressait plus facilement en se faisant mal aux poignets. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce que Kaoru lui avait dit à ce sujet. _Arrête de faire ça, sinon tu pourras plus jouer._ Il soupira et se décida à arrêter. Le châtain tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa le regard de Die. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant, puis lui prit la main dans la sienne. Le batteur détestait prendre l'avion à cause de son vertige. Pourtant, il était forcé de le prendre pour ses tournées en dehors du Japon. Mais là, ce n'était pas pour une tournée qu'il prenait l'avion. Non, c'était pour des _vacances_ à Los Angeles. Chez leur ancien producteur, Yoshiki. Pour Shinya, ça n'allait pas être des vacances, mais plutôt une torture sans nom. Non pas qu'il détestait l'ancien leader, au contraire, il l'admirait et l'idolâtrait. Mais, depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, son image de dieu vivant s'était brisée quand il l'avait vu en _très _mauvaise posture dans les toilettes d'un bar où ils avaient étés. En effet, l'ancien batteur était en train de se faire... Enfin bref. Le châtain secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier l'image de cet homme. Il n'avait même pas osé le regarder en face suite à cela. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient partis deux jours après, et il avait réussi à éviter un autre séjour en prétextant une soudaine envie de voir sa famille Le leader de son groupe avait fait semblant de le croire, et il l'avait laissé au Japon. Seulement, là, il avait été prit de court. Aucune possibilité de reporter, Kaoru l'avait prévenu à la dernière minute. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet avion, à tenir fermement la main du guitariste, respirant fortement pour oublier son vertige.

« Ça va aller Shin-chan ? » demanda Kyô en se penchant pour le voir.

L'interpellé hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un lui mettre des écouteurs, alors il les rouvrit et adressa un sourire à Toshiya.

« Essaye de dormir, ça passera plus vite et tu n'auras pas le vertige. » conseilla-t-il.

Il se lova donc dans les bras de Die, nichant sa tête dans son cou, et se laissa bercer par la musique que le bassiste lui mit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait comme un bébé.

Shinya sursauta et ouvrit vivement les yeux, réveillé par un son étrange dans ses oreilles.. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, et fut soulagé de le voir qui l'observait. Il prononça quelques mots que le châtain n'entendit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, déclenchant des rires chez son aîné. Ce dernier tira sur un fil qui pendouillait des oreilles du plus jeune, et celui-ci parvint à entendre des sons plus ou moins normaux.

« On est arrivés. » lui fit Die avec un sourire.

« Oh... »

Le batteur se leva donc, et attrapa son sac à dos qui était rangé dans l'espèce de coffre qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête. Il le mit en bandoulière, ferma sa veste, puis ajusta ses lunettes avant de suivre le guitariste vers la sortie de l'avion. Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la passerelle, puis tous les cinq prirent la direction du grand hall de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Kaoru eut soudain un grand sourire et fit un signe de la main à un homme aux cheveux châtains. Shinya s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas. Décidément pas. Il n'arriverait pas à le regarder en face. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il revit l'expression de plaisir qu'il avait quand le plus jeune l'avait vu. Celui-ci détourna le regard, les joues rouges de gêne. Il aurait du tomber malade pour ne pas y aller. Jamais il ne tiendrait deux semaines. Il ne pourrait absolument pas l'éviter vu qu'il allait loger chez lui. Une main s'empara de la sienne. Il redressa la tête, et croisa le regard de Kyô, son meilleur-ami. Ce dernier le regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude profonde dans son regard. Le batteur le rassura d'un faible sourire, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Le chanteur le tira donc vers Yoshiki, voyant clairement son cadet baisser de plus en plus la tête à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

« Hello les jeunes ! » lança l'ancien leader avec un sourire.

Le châtain raffermit sa prise sur la main du plus petit, sentant ses joues rougir quand il entendit les gémissements du pianiste. Oh, bien sur il ne les entendaient pas en vrai, il les avaient juste dans sa tête. Et plus il entendait sa voix, plus les sons semblaient s'amplifier. Il entendit vaguement Kaoru l'appeler, comme pour le ramener sur terre, mais rien ni faisait. Il était de retour à l'année dernière, dans les toilettes de ce bar, les yeux fixés sur un Yoshiki qui prenait son pied, la tête d'une femme entre ses cuisses. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il redressa la tête et, croisant de nouveau le regard de leur ancien producteur, il se dégagea vivement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher une expression dégoûtée. Les membres de son groupe le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il t'arrive quoi Shinya ? » demanda Kaoru en le prenant par les épaules.

« Rien. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton légèrement sec. « Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Ils ne dirent rien, tout les quatre l'ayant vu dormir dans l'avion. Si il répondait ça, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Leur leader jeta un regard furtif à Kyô, et celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête. Le plus âgé, Yoshiki, regarda le jeune batteur, ne croyant qu'a moitié à son histoire de sommeil. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et, après avoir récupéré les valises, il les amena à sa voiture.

Pendant tout le trajet le batteur resta blottit contre le chanteur, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez l'ancien leader des X, au grand soulagement de certains, tandis que Shinya réprimait un soupir désespéré. Ils sortirent de l'automobile, chacun prenant son sac de voyage, puis pénétrèrent dans la villa du pianiste. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Yoshiki-san vivait dans cette maison ? Il regarda ses amis, et, voyant qu'ils connaissaient les lieux, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être perdu la mémoire. Une main passa devant ses yeux, il redressa la tête, et, voyant que c'était le propriétaire des lieux qui l'interpellait, il détourna vivement le regard pour ne pas laisser les images remonter.

« Tu ne connais pas encore les lieux, ne Shinya-kun ? » demanda-t-il.

Alors il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il secoua donc la tête, toujours en évitant son regard.

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

-Iie. C'est bon. Dites moi juste où est ma chambre s'il-vous-plaît. » répondit-il.

Son aîné haussa les sourcils, serra les lèvres, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans un couloir, des photos de X Japan faisant office de décoration, puis il le fit monter à l'étage par un escalier en verre placé au centre de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent sur une espèce de mezzanine. Au fond à droite trônait un bureau sur lequel était posé un des derniers ordinateurs de chez Apple. Un grand tapis était au centre, où siégeait un canapé qui faisait face à une télévision directement attachée au mur. Une table basse était situé entre les deux, deux consoles y étaient posées. Deux portes seulement était à cet étage. L'ancien producteur lui montra celle de gauche en lui disant que c'était sa salle de bain personnelle, puis il montra celle de droite, sa chambre, et enfin la baie vitrée au fond, entre le bureau et la télévision, donnant sur une terrasse.

« Tout cet étage est à toi. » conclu Yoshiki avec un sourire ravi.

_Manque plus que la cuisine et ce serait parfait,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune batteur.

Il remercia rapidement son hôte, puis se réfugia dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était moyennement grande, un peu plus que le « salon », mais elle lui convenait parfaitement. Un lit simple, rond, au centre de la pièce, sur un bloc un peu plus surélevé par rapport aux autres meuble, une penderie sur le mur à droite, et, pour simple décoration, une batterie peinte sur le mur de gauche. En face de lui, il n'y avait pas de mur, mais une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer. Il eut un grand sourire enfantin, jeta son sac, et s'approcha de la vitre. Il l'ouvrit en grand, et se précipita sur la rambarde. L'océan Pacifique s'étendait à perte de vue. Quelque part par là, il y avait sa maison, et sa petite chienne, qui passait ses vacances chez les parents de son maître. Il regarda à sa gauche, et vit que le balcon ne se terminait pas. Enfin, il semblait faire le tour de son étage. Il le suivit donc, et remarqua qu'il avait la vue sur une autre mezzanine : celle de Kaoru et Toshiya. Ces deux là étaient eux aussi sur leur balcon, le guitariste tenant son petit-ami dans ses bras, leur regard fixé sur la mer. Il les appela, et leur fit signe. Ses deux amis eurent un sourire, ravi de le voir de meilleure humeur. Le batteur retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, et décida de ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa un de ses short de plage, un caleçon propre et sa trousse de toilette, puis sortit de sa chambre avec pour objectif de pendre une douche, histoire d'enlever la crasse du voyage. Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et s'arrêta donc au beau milieu du salon. Kyô lui adressa un sourire, et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as vu sur quel ton tu as parlé à Kao ? Tu sais quelle tronche tu as tiré quand Yoshiki-san t'a touché ?

-Je suis fa-

-Tu as pioncé les trois-quart du trajet, Shinya ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? La dernière fois t'es pas venu, on sait tous que tu n'es pas allé voir ta famille. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-... J'ai pas envie d'en parler ?

-Yoshiki-san t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non. S'il-te-plaît Kyô, laisse moi tranquille. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, si un jour ça va pas, je viendrais te voir, t'inquiète pas... »

Le chanteur serra les lèvres. Il hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêche de lâcher un « Promis ? » auquel le batteur répondit positivement. Ce dernier alla ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il mit ses vêtements dans la corbeille, puis se mit sous la douche, réglant rapidement la température. Il y resta dix bonnes minutes, cherchant à oublier se qu'il avait dans la tête. Il mit donc cette dernière sous l'eau, mouillant ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Il se lava ensuite, lentement, s'attardant sur ses cheveux qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il sortit ensuite, se sécha entièrement, et enfila les fringues qu'il avait prit. Se retrouver torse nu ne le gênait pas, il n'avait aucun complexe vis-à-vis de cette partie de son corps. Il ne se trouvait pas forcément beau, mais on lui avait dit tellement de fois qu'il avait un beau torse, que, dès qu'il y avait la plage aux alentours, il avait envie de le montrer. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, ses cheveux attachés, n'ayant laissé qu'une mèche de chaque côté de son visage. Le chanteur était toujours là, assis sur le canapé, jouant à une des consoles. Quand il sortit, celui-ci redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

« Yoshiki-san a acheté tes jeux préférés ! Et coup de bol, il y en a que j'aime aussi ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Shinya secoua la tête, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son aîné le regarda quelques secondes puis eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu sais que t'es sex' torse nu ?

-Tu sais que j'en connais un qui serait jaloux si il t'entendait ? » rétorqua le batteur.

Kyô se renfrogna. Il finit par lui tirer la langue, puis il lui tendit une manette. Ils jouèrent une petite heure, puis le plus petit proposa à son cadet de lui faire visiter les pièces essentielles de la maison, telle que la cuisine, d'après ses dires. Il hocha donc la tête, lâchant un vague « J'ai la dalle. » qui fit rire son ami. Il le tira donc vers le rez-de-chaussé, puis à travers les couloirs, pour déboucher dans une cuisine américaine spacieuse et lumineuse. Le chanteur ouvrit ensuite un placard, et sortit un pot de nutella et un sachet de brioche. Il en attrapa deux, les tartina de pâte, et en tendit une à son cadet. Ils mangèrent en parlant du jeu qu'ils venaient de fermer. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le maître des lieux entrant dans la pièce. Il adressa un sourire au batteur puis échangea quelques mots vagues avec le petit blond. Shinya était frustré de ne rien comprendre. Mais quelque part ça l'arrangeait. Il ne pouvait pas être intégré à la conversation. Donc il n'avait pas à faire attention à ce vieux pervers qui aime se faire... Bref. Le jeune batteur secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette image, encore une fois, et soupira. Ce qui attira l'attention de ses aînés.

« Tu vas bien, Shin ? » demanda Kyô en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. » marmonna le châtain d'une voix absente.

Le chanteur hocha la tête, optant pour le laisser tranquille, et refixa son regard sur le pianiste, qui, quant à lui, regardait le jeune homme.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : You and I

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Shinya x Yoshiki – Kaoru x Toshiya – Die x Kyô – Yoshiki x OCF

Note :

Résumé : Les Diru vont en vacances chez Yoshiki à L.A ! Le seul problème : Shinya n'a pas l'air de vouloir le voir... Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi semble-t-il le détester à ce point.. ?

**Chapitre Deux :** I don't understand...

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier ? »

Sans surprise pour l'ancien leader, Shinya ne leva même pas la tête pour lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard. Avec un soupir, il repensa au matin même, quand les Dir en Grey étaient arrivés. L'expression répugnée du batteur avait été très claire. Il n'empêchait que Yoshiki voulait savoir la raison de ce soudain dégoût. Après tout, il en avait le droit non ? Mais il était sur à environ quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent que son cadet éviterait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Déjà lors des dernières vacances que les jeunes avaient passés chez lui, le cadet des cinq n'était pas venu. Et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas crû à cette histoire de visite à la famille. Pourtant il savait que le jeune batteur entretenait de bonnes relations avec ses parents et son frère, donc, en toute logique, il était normal que son cadet aille les voir. Sauf que au fond de lui, Yoshiki sentait que Shinya avait juste utilisé sa famille en guise d'excuse pour ne pas venir.

De toute façon, le jeune batteur faisait ce qu'il voulait, du moment que le plus âgé ne se sentait pas rejeté. Seulement, là, il voyait clairement que son cadet était répugné. En secouant la tête, l'ancien X ouvrit un placard, sortant le nécessaire pour mettre la table.

« Yoshiki-san ! Vous voulez bien faire le truc de la dernière fois ? »

L'interpellé regarda le petit blond, une mine blasée peinte sur le visage.

« ''Le truc de la dernière fois'' tu dis ? J'ai fais plein de trucs la dernière fois, tu sais... »

Et Shinya quitta brusquement la pièce. Kyô regarda la porte, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, tandis que Yoshiki soupirait. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille ses paroles. Certes, à la base, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus dans sa phrase. Mais là... Il y en avait un, et pas un petit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis prêta attention au jeune chanteur.

« Tu parles de quoi exactement, Kyô-kun ?

-Le plat là ! Italien je crois... » bredouilla-t-il, sans s'empêcher de regarder à intervalle régulier la porte de la cuisine, sans doute dans l'espoir de revoir son ami.

« Oh ! Oui je vois. » s'exclama le batteur. « D'accord pas de soucis. Tu veux bien mettre la table ? »

Le blond accepta, et, tandis que son aîné mettait de l'eau à chauffer, il disposait les assiettes sur la grande table de la salle à manger, tout en chantonnant l'air de « Forever Love ». À ce moment, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans toute la villa. Le petit fronça les sourcils un bref instant, puis suivit, avec beaucoup de discrétion, son ancien producteur, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la grande porte. Yoshiki ouvrit la porte, et eut un grand sourire. Un femme se tenait là, sans doute de l'âge du batteur,visiblement une américaine. Elle regarda le plus âgé et s'approcha pour l'embrasser chastement. Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, et reparti plus ou moins discrètement dans la salle où il aurait dû rester. Il s'appuya contre le mur, respirant plutôt fortement. La scène n'avait rien de choquant, certes. Mais lui qui était habitué à lire des fan-fiction où Yoshiki était gay, ça lui faisait un choc. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction des autres, qui eux aussi avaient collé l'étiquette « homosexuel » à leur aîné.

Il entendit ensuite les bruits de pas de l'ancien leader se rapprocher de la cuisine. Il lui parvint aussi quelques paroles. Alors il en déduisit que, à moins que Yoshiki-san soit schizophrène, la femme allait rester pour déjeuner. Puis il se frappa le visage. C'est vrai qu'il avait mit sept assiettes ! Il aurait dû s'en douter !

« Kyô-kun ? Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le chanteur prit une inspiration. _Ne pas le regarder bizarrement. Ne pas le regarder bizarrement, p_ensait-il. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine, et fit mine de s'étonner en voyant ce qui semblait être la compagne de son aîné.

« Kyô, je te présente Alice. » fit le batteur en japonais. « Alice, voici Kyô, le chanteur du groupe Dir en Grey. » ajouta-t-il en anglais pour la femme.

« _Nice to meet you ! _» lança la brune avec un sourire.

Kyô lui adressa un sourire poli, et lui serra la main. Il resta planté sur place, triturant, en un geste nerveux, le bas de son t-shirt. Il y eut un silence gêné, puis le blond se lança, parlant volontairement en japonais, espérant que « Alice » ne comprendrait pas.

« Je... eto... Je suis... étonné...

-Doishite ?

-Je vous pensais pas... Ben...

-Tu serais pas un drogué de fan-fictions ? Tu sais, c'est pas parce que les fans me voient forcément avec Toshi, ou avec hide, que je suis forcement gay. Les textes écrits par nos fans sont tirés de leur imagination, et sans doute de leurs fantasmes. Je ne suis pas homosexuel, désolé de décevoir ton esprit fan et pervers. »

Heureusement pour Kyô, il avait dit la dernière phrase en riant, donc il ne lui en voulait pas d'être un fan du Yoshiki-gay.

« Personnellement je vous préfère avec Toshi-san, mais bon... » marmonna-t-il avec un air faussement innocent.

Yoshiki eut un léger rire, puis l'envoya finir de mettre la table. Le chanteur retourna donc dans la salle à manger, et fut surpris de voir Shinya, assit sur une des chaises, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il oublia donc les couverts, et vint s'asseoir aux côté de son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive Shin-chan ? »

Celui-ci sembla tiré de ses pensées. Il regarda son aîné, puis soupira.

« Je...Je veux pas en parler.

-Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-... Moui... » répondit le châtain avec une moue boudeuse digne des enfants.

« Tu veux qu'on aille en parler ailleurs ?

-Non Kyô. Je t'en parlerai quand j'en aurais envie, quand j'en aurais besoin. Alors... J-je... Laisse moi s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de me perdre un peu dans mes pensées. »

Le blond hocha la tête, et se remit donc à faire ce pourquoi il était là. Tout ce passa en silence, seul le bruit des couverts qui se posaient venait nuire celui-ci. Puis d'un coup, Shinya demanda :

« C'est qui ? »

Kyô le regarda, haussant les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement de préciser.

« C'te femme, c'est qui ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Oh... Bah... C'est la compagne de Yoshiki-san je crois. Elle est grande, cheveux bruns jusqu'au milieu du dos. Je lui donne trente-sept ans perso...

-Cheveux ondulés ?

-Euh... » il prit le temps de réfléchir. « Ouais ! Exactement ! » confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Le jeune batteur se leva, repoussa la chaise, et croisa les bras sur son torse, toujours nu.

« Je mange pas ce midi. » déclara-t-il.

« Nani ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » lâcha-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Et là, le petit blond fit le lien entre l'espèce de haine que ressentait son ami pour leur aîné. Il semblait donc que cette _Alice_ soit une des raisons du dégoût de son cadet. Jalousie ? Kyô eut un sourire, et puis serra les lèvres... Non, c'était purement impossible.

« Ça t'amuse ? » demanda Shinya d'un ton un peu sec.

« Non, non ! Je pensais juste que... Bah... enfin... »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant un mensonge plausible. Le batteur eut un sourire et lâcha :

« Ah, tu pensais à _lui _?

-Exactement... » bredouilla-t-il.

« Quand tu veux tu vas lui faire ta déclaration vieux.

-J'vais t'en foutre des ''vieux'' moi ! » s'indigna le petit blond en se jetant sur lui.

Shinya éclata de rire, puis écarquilla les yeux quand il bascula en arrière, chevauché par son aîné qui lui chatouillait les côtes. Le châtain parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se tordait dans tout les sens, tentant vainement d'échapper aux mains de son aîné. Celui-ci mettait bien tout son poids sur le ventre du batteur, lui coupant la dernière issue à laquelle il avait songé : le pousser et partir en courant. Son cadet décida donc de crier à l'aide. Mauvaise idée, car la première personne qui arriva fut celle qu'il voulait le moins voir sur Terre, à savoir Yoshiki. Il le vit pousser un soupir faussement exaspéré, puis s'approcher pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du chanteur et le tirer en arrière.

L'ancien batteur tendit ensuite la main, prêt à aider son cadet, mais celui-ci se redressa seul, et lui tourna le dos. Le plus âgé poussa un soupir, et le força plus ou moins à se retourner. Immédiatement, Shinya se dégagea, baissant aussi le regard. Ils remarquèrent tout deux que le blond s'était barré, l'un le bénissant, et l'autre créant des plans de vengeance dans sa tête.

« Shinya-kun, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien...

-Shinya... tu mens. On ne rejette pas quelqu'un comme ça sans raison. Alors dit moi ce qui se passe.

-Mais rien.. ! »

Yoshiki poussa un soupir, et lui fit redresser la tête.

« Vas-y, dit moi qu'il n'y a rien en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Leur ancien producteur le connaissait bien. Ce qui trahissait ses émotions c'était ses yeux. Ils permettaient à une personne sachant son point faible de savoir si il disait la vérité. Donc, Shinya était dans la merde.

« J-je... » bredouilla-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux, puis se dégagea de la prise de son aîné, et partit en courant vers sa mezzanine. Il manqua de se prendre un ou deux murs, percuta Kaoru et Toshiya, puis rata une marche, ce qui lui valu une belle blessure à sa jambe gauche, et un juron très charmant, puis il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il ne prêta pas attention au sang qui coulait de sa plaie, et s'allongea sur son lit. Cherchant se qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec celui qui était supposé être son idole ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant des larmes de douleur tandis qu'il sentait un mal de ventre apparaître et s'accroître. Petit-à-petit il se sentait sombrer. Il allait bien.

« Shin ? Il t'arrive quoi ? Putain tu saignes ! »

Toshiya était entré brusquement, et fut subitement en état de panique. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos, et lui tapota les joues, le ramenant sur Terre. Le voyant qui allait plutôt bien malgré son écorchure, il appela Kaoru, qui était resté en bas, au cas où son amant se ferrai jeter par un batteur en colère. Entendant un voile de panique dans la voix de son petit-ami, il grimpa les marches deux à deux, et déboula dans la chambre. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami, et se pencha sur son visage.

« Shin, tu vas bien ? »

Le châtain hocha lentement la tête, l'air peu convaincant.

« Ha... Haï...

-Tu sais si Yoshiki-san a-

-Ta gueule, je veux pas entendre parler de lui.

-... Eto... Trousse de secours ?

-Je sais pas. »

Le guitariste hocha la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiya qui hocha la tête, et partit en courant, dévalant les escaliers. Le brun prit la main de son cadet dans les siennes, et les pressa doucement.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas...

-Non.

-Shin...

-Je vais bien ! D'accord ? J'me suis juste cassé la gueule dans les escaliers.

-Et juste parce que tu t'es cassé la gueule, tu veux plus que je prononce le mot « Yoshiki » ?

-Arrête, s'il-te-plaît...

-Écoute, que tu le dises pas à Kyô, je veux bien. Mais tu sais quoi ? Avec moi t'as pas le choix. Non seulement t'es mon ami, un de mes meilleurs-amis, mais en plus je suis ton leader, et je m'inquiète de ta santé, morale ou physique. Et là il est clair que le moral est au plus bas, et que niveau physique, bah tes jambes seront moins sexy... »

Shinya eut un sourire amusé à la fin de la phrase de son ami, puis son visage s'assombrit.

« J-je... Tu te rappelle en Février dernier ?

-Oui, on était venu ici pour ton anniversaire.

-Bah justement... La soirée qu'_il_ a organisé, tu sais dans ce bar là...

-Haï...

-J-je... Je sais pas trop... »

Il hésita puis se décida à lui décrire cette simple scène de quelques secondes qui le hantait depuis plus d'un an. Kaoru l'écouta attentivement, sans cesser de tenir ses mains, puis, quand il eut finit, il eut un petit sourire et vint embrasser son front. Toshiya revint à ce moment, une trousse de premiers secours dans la main. Il avait prit soin de ne pas prévenir Yoshiki, par peur de déclencher la colère de son ami. Il vint s'installer aux côtés de son amant, lui donnant ce qu'il attendait, puis adressa un sourire au plus jeune.

Le guitariste entreprit ensuite de lui bander son genoux au mieux, sans oublier de le désinfecter. Shinya grimaça, mais il évita tout gémissements de douleur, tout en regardant le paysage par sa fenêtre. Puis Die arriva, tout sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il louche sur le genoux de son ami, et le questionner sur sa santé.

« Ça va. » assura le châtain en soupirant légèrement.

« Chouette alors ! » s'enthousiasma le guitariste. « On passe à table ! »

Là, le batteur secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas faim.

-Mais tu dois manger Shin. La dernière fois que t'as mangé c'était...

-Il y a quatre heures. » déclara-t-il.

« Huh ?

-J'ai mangé une tartine de Nutella.

-Oui ma-

-Cherche pas. Je descendrai pas manger. »

Daisuke soupira. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis sortit de la chambre, accompagné des deux autres membres du groupe, qui, eux, ne purent pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards inquiets.

« Où est Shinya ? »

Les quatre membres de Dir en Grey échangèrent des regards gênés, ne sachant pas trop s'il fallait répondre à leur aîné. Ce dernier les regardait, sa main posée dans le bas du dos de sa compagne. Il remarqua tout de suite le malaise des jeunes. Essayaient-ils de protéger le plus jeune ? Fronçant les sourcils, il réitéra sa question, et récolta un résultat plus ou moins similaire. Il poussa donc un soupir, et tapa la table du plat de sa main, faisant sursauter ses invités.

« Dites moi où il est, ce n'est pas compliqué à dire non ?

-I-il... Dans sa chambre p-pourquoi ? » bégaya le chanteur.

« Merci. » répondit simplement l'ancien leader en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle à manger, et prit la direction de l'aile appartenant à son cadet. Au détour d'un couloir, il sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne, et se retrouva collé au mur.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre :You and I

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Shinya x Yoshiki – Kaoru x Toshiya – Die x Kyô – Yoshiki x OCF

Note :

Résumé : Les Diru vont en vacances chez Yoshiki à L.A ! Le seul problème : Shinya n'a pas l'air de vouloir le voir... Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi semble-t-il le détester à ce point.. ?

**Chapitre 3 :** … But I wanna know if...

« Je vous respecte beaucoup Yoshiki-san, et j'ai une grande admiration pour vous, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de foutre la paix à Shinya. Il ne veut pas vous voir, il ne veut pas venir manger. Alors laissez le.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sans rien faire alors qu'il me déteste ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Al-

-J'en suis sur. Laissez le décider de quand il vous dira ce qui ne va pas. En attendant, laissez le.

-Non mais je rêve ! Et tu me dit de le laisser crever la bouche ouverte en gros ? Tu veux qu'il meure de faim ?

-Je lui monterai son repas. Et puis quand bien même il voulait bien vous voir, il ne bougerai pas de son lit. Il s'est cassé la gueule pour je-ne-sais-qu'elle-raison dans votre escalier. »

Yoshiki haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Comment ça ? »

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de s'écarter, et de lui bloquer le chemin.

« Laissez le, s'il-vous-plaît. »

L'ancien leader poussa un soupir prononcé et se détourna pour retourner dans la salle à manger. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se contenta de se rasseoir et de commencer à manger, comme si de rien n'était, bien que son esprit cherchait à savoir ce qu'avait le jeune batteur, pour changer. Le repas se passa calmement, sa compagne restant silencieuse, ne répondant qu'aux questions peu fréquentes des invités de son amant.

Yoshiki en avait marre. Il détestait quand on lui faisait la gueule. Surtout qu'il avait quand même quarante-quatre ans quoi ! Il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser, il n'avait plus l'âge à ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Shinya était le plus jeune du groupe, et, semble-t-il, le plus fragile sentimentalement. Sinon, on ne l'aurait pas mis en garde. Ça aussi, il avait passé l'âge. Franchement, depuis quand un gamin qui a à peine trente ans peut se permettre de quasiment le menacer ? C'était totalement impensable ! Ceci étant dit, ou plutôt pensé, le pianiste ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour parler à son cadet. Raah ! Il devait oublier. Il n'allait pas non plus courir après un petit gamin ?

Il poussa un énième soupir, et se leva pour aller chercher les desserts, sous le regard un peu trop lourd d'un de ses invités. Il revint quelques minutes après, posant ce pourquoi il était sortit sur la table.

« Shin... »

Le jeune batteur resta couché sur le côté, dos à la porte, sa jambe blessée tendue au maximum. Un poids vint s'installer derrière lui, et il vit un plateau se poser sur sa table de nuit. Les bras de Kyô vinrent entourer son torse, et son corps se moula dans contre le sien. Shinya ne disait rien. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il revoyait sans cesse cette image, certes, en un sens anodine -qui n'aimait pas _ça_?-, mais traumatisante pour le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas les émotions qui le tiraillait de toute part. Haine. Dégoût. Et maintenant Kaoru savait tout. Il était sur qu'il devait passer pour un con aux yeux de son leader. Et Yoshiki ? Que pensait-il ?

« Shinya... » bredouilla le chanteur.

« Hum.. ?

-Il faut que tu manges.

-Oh ça va hein. Dit pas ça comme si j'étais déprimé, et que je refusais de manger. Je vais bien. 'me suis juste cassé la gueule dans ses escaliers de merde.

-Hum. »

Le plus jeune s'extirpa des bras de son ami, et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, avant de prendre le plateau repas sur ses genoux. Il commença à manger les pâtes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les trouver bonnes, bien qu'il sache qui les avait fait.

« Kyô...

-Hum ?

-Comment tu réagirais si un jour tu voyais la personne qui tu admires le plus en train de... »

Il buta sur la fin de sa phrase. Il ne pouvais absolument pas dire ce genre de choses. Mais le chanteur en avait décidé autrement. Il posa le plateau au sol et commença à se tordre les poignets.

« En train de ?

-S-se...

-Bordel Shin, décoince toi et crache le morceau. » soupira le petit blond.

« B-bah...

-Terashi Shinya ! Bordel t'es un homme non ? Tu viens d'avoir vingt-huit ans ! Tu peux dire les choses cash, tu le sais ! » s'exclama Kyô en se redressant et le fusillant du regard.

« O-oui... mais... Normalement ça se dit pas quoi...

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ne ? »

Shinya prit une inspiration, et stoppa son tic.

« Comment tu réagirais si tu voyais ton idole se faire sucer dans des toilettes crases le jour de ton anniversaire ? »

Le chanteur resta bouche bée. Certes, il était ouvert, mais de là à entendre Shinya parler comme ça... Bon, ok, il l'avait un peu forcé. Puis il prit sa question en considération, et se plongea dans une intense réflexion. L'idole dont son cadet parlait était forcément Yoshiki... Et la situation... Eh bien, elle devait s'être produite l'an dernier, lors du dernier séjour du châtain chez leur aîné. Cela expliquait des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Et vu que le batteur était du genre TRÈS coincé, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit légèrement traumatisé. De plus, il savait que son jeune ami était, disons, puceau dans tout les sens du terme. Il était pur et innocent. Pas de films érotiques, pas de bisous trop approfondis, pas de parties de jambes en l'air... Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les demandes qui manquaient ! Seulement, Shinya était de ceux qui croyaient au grand amour. Et il ne voulait se donner qu'à celle ou celui qu'il aimerait suffisamment. Romantique et dégoulinant de rose à souhait. Et déprimant aussi.

« Je sais pas... J'suis pas comme toi Shin... J'en aurais peut-être rien à foutre... Mais si j'étais toi, je pense que je réagirai comme toi en ce moment. Mais peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps -genre un an tu vois- j'irai lui en parler si j'en ai l'occasion. C'est de Yoshiki-san que tu parles, hum ? Il ne supporte pas que tu soit dégoûté par lui. En même temps, il ne sait pas pourquoi tu l'es. Tu devrai lui en parler. Vraiment... Il tient à toi. Tu sais très bien que tu es son petit protégé. Vu que tu as con-

-Ta gueule.

Sanglot, encore. Shinya était incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole cohérente. Le blond l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant tendrement, marmonnant toute les excuses possibles tandis que son ami laissait ses larmes sortir, une à une. Sur le coup, le chanteur se sentait horriblement con. Il le savait pourtant que c'était un sujet sensible. Mais pendant un bref instant il avait espéré pouvoir en parler avec lui, vu qu'_il_ était mort depuis environs sept ans. Mais rien n'y faisait, le batteur restait mué dans son silence vis-à-vis de _lui. _Si Kyô _le _« connaissait » c'était juste parce que son ami avait craché le morceau quand il avait un peu trop bu. Et depuis, aucune possibilité d'en parler.

« Shin... Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plaît... J'suis désolé...

-Pa-pas grave... » bredouilla son ami en redressant la tête.

Il essuya ses larmes, et renifla, arrachant un sourire à son meilleur-ami. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement la joue, affichant une moue légèrement gênée.

« Il faudra que tu m'en parle un jour, tu sais... »

Un simple hochement de tête. Le blond le prit rapidement contre lui, et il le sentit doucement devenir plus lourd. Il s'était endormi. Alors, avec douceur, Kyô l'allongea sur le lit, remonta la couverture sur son corps, puis sortit de la chambre après avoir pris le plateau.

Commentaiiiire : Ohoh ! Mais qui est la relation commune de Shin et Yoshi ? Ahah ~ Eheh ~ Bref. Moi je saiiiiiiiis ! Mais ça me semble tellement évident que ça m'étonnerait pas que vous trouviez u.u


	4. Chapter 4

Titre :You and I

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Shinya x Yoshiki – Kaoru x Toshiya – Die x Kyô – Yoshiki x OCF

Note : Les titres se suivent plus où moins... Je dis ça au cas où vous l'ayez pas vu O.x

Résumé : Les Diru vont en vacances chez Yoshiki à L.A ! Le seul problème : Shinya n'a pas l'air de vouloir le voir... Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi semble-t-il le détester à ce point.. ?

**Chapitre 4 : **You wanna tell me why you're so...

« Là, j'en ai plus que marre ! Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne quitte pas sa chambre ! Alors, je vais pas me répéter ! Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive bordel de merde ?! »

Toshiya se réfugia derrière son amant, totalement effrayé par leur ancien producteur. Celui-ci pouvait, certes, rester calme longtemps, mais au bout d'un moment il craquait. Qui ne craquerait pas quand un invité reste cloîtré dans sa chambre deux jours de suite ? Qui ne mange quasiment pas -vu l'état des plateaux que ramenait Kyô, il mangeait même de moins en moins- ? Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi le plus jeune refusait catégoriquement de sortir de sa chambre. Il était tout de même sous son toit, alors il était logique que Yoshiki veuille le savoir. Et surtout, depuis qu'on lui avait clairement dit de le laisser tranquille, le batteur se doutait clairement qu'il était la cause de son état.

Il était donc là, dans son salon, planté devant son canapé, à regarder les quatre amis du jeune. Il les fusilla un à un du regard, effrayant encore plus le petit Toshiya. Puis Kyô poussa un soupir avant de lâcher :

« On en sait rien. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de leur ancien producteur.

« Mais bien sur. Je suis sur à quatre-vingt-dix neuf pour cents que l'un d'entre vous est au courant. »

Il les regarda un à un de nouveau, puis esquissa un sourire de vainqueur en voyant Kaoru lever la main.

« Moi je sais. Mais, sans vouloir vous manquer respect, je ne dirai rien.

-Toi aussi tu le sais Kao ? » demanda le chanteur en se penchant en avant.

Yoshiki cru qu'il allait exploser sur place. Non mais ils le prenaient vraiment pour un con ! D'abord ils disaient qu'ils ne savaient rien, et la seconde d'après, deux sur quatre, dont celui qui avait parlé pour tous, confirmaient le contraire. Si ça continuait comme ça, l'ancien leader allait réellement s'arracher les cheveux.

« Vous n'allez rien me dire ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Le leader des Dir en Grey secoua la tête, vite imité par leur chanteur.

« Très bien! »

Il sortit donc de la pièce, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la mezzanine du jeune batteur. Il entendit quelqu'un le suivre, et se retourna avant de se retrouver _encore_ plaqué contre un mur.

« Kaoru. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, je suis sous mon toit, il est sous mon toit. Et je m'inquiète pour lui, donc, je vais le voir. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Le guitariste croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira.

« Si il me rapporte quoi que ce soit de négatif, je vous jure que, malgré le fait que vous soyez mon aîné, je risque de devenir assez... vulgaire et violent. »

Yoshiki haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe. »

Et il se détourna pour reprendre son chemin.

Shinya était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond blanc. Même si physiquement il était là, on voyait très bien dans ses yeux que ses pensées étaient tournées vers le passé. Son hôte toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, et, n'obtenant ni réponse positive, ni réponse négative, il l'ouvrit, et jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet. Il poussa un soupir, croyant qu'il dormait, et s'approcha doucement pour s'installer à ses côtés. Immédiatement, l'ancien leader compris que lui parler ne changerai rien. Le plus jeune était complètement perdu. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à son aîné pour comprendre où il était. Il lui avait juste suffit de regarder ses mains, où il vit qu'il tenait un collier en argent.

« Shinya... » souffla-t-il.

L'interpellé sursauta. Ramené à l'horrible réalité par une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard, bref, puis le jeune batteur se retourna de sorte à ne plus le voir, l'image remontant encore à son esprit. Seulement, son ancien producteur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et il le força plus où moins à se rallonger sur le dos.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, tes amis ont plus ou moins craché le morceau.

-J-je... »

Shinya secoua doucement la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard que lui adressait le pianiste.

« S'il-te-plaît... Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu me dise je ne te jugerai pas. »

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis réfléchir. Il cherchait une excuse. Ça se lisait clairement dans son regard. Puis le plus jeune soupira.

« Il me manque. » marmonna-t-il simplement.

« Je ne parle pas de ça Shinya-kun. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Il ne vous manque pas à vous ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Bien sur que si. Mais là, j'aimerai surtout que tu me dise se qui ne va pas. Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

-J-je... Je suis désolé... Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli de faire ce que je fais...

-Shinya... » soupira Yoshiki.

« Désolé... Je... C'est que... J-je... Je sais pas comment formuler ça...

-Dit moi déjà quand ça s'est passé.

-L'an dernier, le jour de mon anniversaire... » bredouilla le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Le pianiste le regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, l'air pensif.

« Et... » commença-t-il. « Où ? À quel moment de la journée.. ?

-Si vous posez cette question, c'est que vous avez compris... »

L'ancien producteur hocha lentement la tête, et serra les lèvres.

« Tu dois me détester... Je suis désolé. »

Shinya détourna le regard, puis essaya de lui tourner le dos, espérant que son aîné le lâcherait, ce qui ne se produisit pas, bien évidement. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux et serra plus fort le collier dans sa main, cherchant à repartir dans ses souvenirs si agréables...

« Hey... Ne te mure pas dans ton silence... Je suis désolé Shinya, je... enfin... »

Le jeune batteur ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air distrait.

« J'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. » marmonna-t-il finalement. « À chaque fois que je vous regarde ça reviens, d'un coup. J'en ai marre... Pourtant, en même temps, je me dit que ça doit être quelque chose de normal ce que j'ai vu. Enfin... J-je... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Yoshiki secoua la tête, l'air légèrement perdu.

« Bah... Ce qui s'est passé... -hochement positif-... C'est normal de le faire quand on est en couple non ?

-Attend... Tu veux dire que t'en sais rien ? »

Là, le plus jeune piqua un fard monumental, et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'allonger sur le côté.

« Shinya... Je croyais que tu... Enfin... Avec... _lui_... Je pensais pas que...

-S'il-vous-plaît... » bredouilla-t-il. « N'en parlez pas... »

Le pianiste s'en voulu immédiatement. Il vit les larmes apparaître dans le regard de son protégé, et sentit le besoin de le prendre contre lui. Au moment où il allait le faire, il se retrouva propulsé en arrière, et sentit soudainement le sol sous ses fesses. Shinya le regardait, la peur parfaitement lisible dans son regard, les bras tendus en avant. Le producteur le regarda secouer la tête, puis la baisser, pour finalement le voir se rouler en boule, histoire d'avoir l'impression d'être seul.

Son aîné vint donc se rasseoir à ses côtés, et le regarda encore, légèrement attristé par son attitude.

« Tu ne supporte plus de me regarder, je ne peux même pas te consoler alors que tu pleure encore _sa_ mort. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer au Japon. Là-bas tu pourras aller mieux, je le sais, je le sens. _Ses_ parents t'aideront sans doutes mieux que moi.

-Non... Je...

-Shinya... Je me sens complètement impuissant là. Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller. Je sais que je prends la fuite en te proposant ça. Je veux dire... Je devrai assumer ce que tu as vu, j'avais trop bu et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais voilà. C'est arrivé. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Tu es carrément traumatisé Shinya. Je ne peux même pas te toucher ! »

Le pianiste secoua la tête.

« Et tu reste enfermé dans ta chambre. Non, je rectifie. Tu reste enfermé dans le passé. Je peux comprendre que tu t'y sente bien, moi aussi j'y étais bien quand c'est arrivé, mais il y a un moment où il faut passer à autre chose. Il est mort. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais il ne passera plus le pas de la porte de votre appartement. Il ne te préviendra plus de son arrivée avec son « Je suis rentré » au ton joyeux qui trahissait si bien son plaisir de te retrouver. Il ne te rejoindra plus dans votre salon où tu l'attendais chaque soir en sachant très bien qu'il te rejoindrait et te prendrait dans ses bras. Il ne te prendra même plus dans ses bras pour te dire qu'il t'aime. Il ne te dira plus qu'il t'aime tout simplement. »

Il regarda le visage rempli de larme du plus jeune. Il savait clairement qu'il était carrément en train de lui lacérer le cœur, mais il fallait le faire. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que son compagnon était bel et bien de retour au stade poussière.

« Tu n'entendras plus son rire non plus. Je sais que quelque par, tu revis tout ça chaque jours quand tu te cloître dans ses souvenirs. Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Tu te voile la face.. ! Je peux comprendre que la première année, tu réagisse comme ça, que tu veuilles à tout prix le revoir, quitte même à faire une tentative de suicide -ce que tu as fait je le sais- mais là ça fait sept ans ! Arrête de vivre dans le déni ! Fait ton deuil une bonne fois pour toute ! Accepte enfin de passer à autre chose ! Tu as le droit d'aimer, je ne te le retire pas, mais aimer quelqu'un qui est mort n'est pas quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi. Tu devrais accepter définitivement son départ. Et passer à autre chose. »

Shinya pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues, et dans sanglots douloureux sortaient de sa bouche. Il ne repoussa pas Yoshiki quand il le prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour _le_ pleurer. Et seul le pianiste pouvait le comprendre.

« Il me manque. » sanglota-t-il.

« Je sais. À moi aussi... » assura son aîné.

Le jeune batteur s'agrippait désespérément à son ancien producteur, lâchant toute les larmes qu'il retenait depuis sept ans. Yoshiki vit brièvement la porte s'ouvrir sur le leader du groupe de son protégé, puis Kaoru la referma. Le pianiste caressait doucement le dos de son cadet, restant muet comme une tombe. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Shinya avait juste besoin de pleurer, et peut-être qu'après il en parlerait tout simplement. Puis le plus jeune lâcha une série de mots tels que « pourquoi ? » tout à fait stupides. Il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Son aîné le poussa doucement et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Ne pose pas de questions. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre. J'aimerai sincèrement savoir moi aussi pourquoi la vie est aussi injuste. Mais je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi quand tu es heureux, on t'arrache la personne que tu aimes. Par contre, je suis sur que tu _lui_ manques aussi, et que _lui_ aussi trouve ça injuste. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, Shinya ayant réussi à ce calmer. Puis il prit une inspiration, permettant de constater qu'il avait le nez bouché, et marmonna :

« Dites...

-Hum ?

-_Il_ m'aimait ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?! _Il_ nous parlait tout le temps de toi ! Shinya par ci et par là ! Pendant un temps j'avais envie de _lui_ couper les cordes vocales tellement j'en avais marre. _Il_ n'arrêtait pas de dire combien tu étais beau, gentil, intelligent, et tout et tout... Et je t'ai rencontré, et je n'ai pu qu'être d'accord avec _lui_. _Il_ nous disait aussi combien _il_ t'aimait. Et _ses_ yeux pétillants ne pouvaient que confirmer. »

Shinya renifla de manière charmante puis s'essuya les yeux.

« _Il_ ne te l'a jamais dit ? » s'enquit Yoshiki.

« Si, tout le temps, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire par quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien...

-Je suis prêt à te rassurer aussi souvent que tu le souhaite. » s'amusa doucement le pianiste.

Son cadet eut un petit sourire. Il ouvrit ensuite sa main, et observa le pendentif avec un pincement au cœur. Le plus âgé fit de même, reconnaissant ce collier pour l'avoir vu autour du coup de son ancien propriétaire plusieurs années auparavant. Une fine chaîne en argent, et un pendentif de la même matière. Une guitare. Sur laquelle un prénom était finement gravé. hide.


End file.
